


Сады любви

by leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Everyone hates Valentine's Day, Horror, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Restaurants, Romance, Tim is too hot for his own good, Valentine's Day, season 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: В день Святого Валентина, конечно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что их окружили милые щебечущие пары, если не считать того, что с тех пор как бойфренд Мартина устроил Апокалипсис, обычно их окружали человеческие крики, а не розовые ленточки.Да, точно, Мартин определенно скучал по крикам.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 5





	Сады любви

Когда они покинули очередные владения Плоти перед носом стоял острый запах крови, а в ушах звенели крики и громкий хруст раздираемой плоти. Мартин протер руки влажными салфетками, украденными в госпитале за пару владений до этого уже пятнадцать раз. В одной упаковке имелся бесконечный запас — рационально, когда твои пациенты обречены на вечные мучения.   
— Ты привыкнешь, — скорее сообщил, чем утешил его Джон. — Со временем крики сливаются в монотонный гул. Как симфония или многократно прокручиваемая аудиокассета.   
— Все эти несчастные для тебя «заезженная кассета»? — не выдержал Мартин.   
Он знал, что злится на Джона все равно, что кричать на небо. Это было частью того, чем он стал. Того, чем сам Мартин медленно становился. Это злило гораздо больше, чем все, что Джон мог в принципе ему сказать.  
— Мартин…  
— Тогда я не хочу привыкать! И не хочу больше это слышать!  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Вскоре крики слились в сонм, звучащий в отдалении. В церковном хоре это называли многоголосием. Или Мартин действительно начал привыкать?   
На перекрестках между разными владениями страхов всегда было тихо, как в обеденный перерыв в офисе, когда все коллеги ушли на обед в ближайшую забегаловку, но никому в голову не пришло тебя позвать. Не то что бы он готов был за такие деньги пить пакетированный чай, но…   
— Джон, неужели Глаз не может показать что-нибудь более романтичное?  
— Вроде той уютной хижины?   
— Там мы несколько… потеряли счет времени.   
— Секс на медвежьей шкуре в охотничьем домике, — сухо напомнил Джон. — Не знаю, есть ли на свете что-то более пошлое и безвкусное, чем это.   
«Взбитые сливки», — вспомнил Мартин и покраснел. Потому что они заключили негласное соглашение — не вспоминать инцидент со взбитыми сливками. Или скорее, то, к чему он привел. Мартину не следовало на милю подходить к проклятой клубнике со взбитыми сливками, не говоря уже о том, чтобы угощать Джона.  
Чертова уютная хижина на самом деле оказалась не такой уютной. Ох, если бы дело ограничилось только сексом на медвежьей шкуре у камина — это осталось бы забавным приключением. Джон мог сколько угодно заявлять, что, по его мнению, секс и заодно основанные на нем страхи переоценены, но, если Мартин о чем-то просил — он ему не отказывал. Не отказывал больше ни в чем. Иногда это пугало гораздо сильнее, чем человеческие крики. Жуткая, ничем не ограниченная свобода потребовать и получить что угодно. Если бы Мартин попросил у Джона достать звезду с неба или отдать свое сердце — тот, не колеблясь, протянул бы руку и достал его из грудной клетки.  
Что касается уютной хижины… Мартин не знал, как с этим обстоят дела у других аватар Созерцания — и не хотел знать! — но как бы ты ни любил своего партнера, есть некий предел тому сколько времени вы можете заниматься любовью без перерыва и получать от этого удовольствием.   
«Чувствительность нервных окончаний, — любезно подсказал ему Джон. — Ведь секс — это не более чем заговор гормонов, инстинктов и нашего мозга, Мартин».  
В чем-то он был прав. На двадцатом часу у Мартина кончились нереализованные сексуальные фантазии, а на двадцать шестнадцатом — у Джона заболела спина. Даже если ты воплощение древнего ужаса, спина все равно будет болеть, особенно после стольких лет сверхурочной работы в Архивах.   
Спустя еще сутки Мартин пришел к выводу, что идеалы Церкви Бесцветного Пламени — в целом просты и понятны, а сам он готов обратиться в их верного последователя, добавив к своим кинкам пироманию. Он еще никогда не чувствовал свои желания настолько вывернутыми изнанку. Ему нравился Джон — во всех смыслах и позах нравился. Особенно нравилось то, что для него секс имел мало значения, что у него не было от него примерно никаких ожиданий. Его сложно было разочаровать! Если настроения не было или что-то его портило, они могли пойти в любой момент на кухню и, черт возьми, выпить чаю! Почитать книжку. Посидеть в обнимку. Послушать жуткие полные муки крики… Все лучше, чем часами трахаться, как кролики. Уже без всякой радости и с больной спиной.  
Мартину неделю не хотелось даже целоваться. Страшно представить, как чувствовал себя Джон.   
— Это было познавательно, — заметил Джон. — В библейском смысле. Кстати, примерно так и пал Вавилон. Забавная история, Бел-шар-уцур пожелал…  
— Возлечь сразу со всеми своими наложницами и оруженосцами разом? — предположил Мартин. — Думаю, за эту поучительную историю пуритане заочно бы тебя канонизировали, о святой Джон, покровитель воздержания и добродетели.  
Впрочем, после Апокалипсиса не осталось ни католиков, ни пуритан, ни мусульман, ни буддистов, ни атеистов, ни кого бы то ни было еще. Ведь предсказанное свершилось — чего еще ждать.  
Джона рассмеялся, а потом неожиданно признался:  
— Я рад, что впервые поцеловал тебя на пляже. До этого всего.   
Тогда впервые Джонатан Симс, главный архивист института Магнуса, выглядел растерянным. Особенно, когда выяснилось, что проклятый песок забивается везде. Вряд ли Элайас планировал именно это. И потом, они выключили диктофон. Да и какое сейчас это имело значение?  
— Надеюсь Апокалипсис начался не из-за романтической сцены на пляже, — проворчал Мартин, потому что любил оставлять за собой последнее слово. — Я буду аккуратней в своих пожеланиях. 

Они несколько дней шли по пустыне и все, о чем мечтал Мартин — стакан воды. Он прекрасно понимал, что посереди центральной Англии неоткуда взяться настоящей пустыне, а аватары не испытывают жажду, но это не мешало хотеть пить.   
— Теперь я понимаю Энакина Скайуокера в Атаке Клонов. Чертов песок! Неужели столько людей боятся умереть от жажды?  
— Запасы пресной воды во многих странах довольно скудны.   
— Хорошо, — поправился Мартин. — Неужели столько народу боялись умереть от жажды в Великобритании?   
— Ты же знаешь, что настоящая география больше не имеет смысла, — напомнил ему Джон. — Страхи манифестуются где и как хотят.   
— Но мы же каким-то образом движемся от Шотландии к Лондону.  
— Если тебе так понятнее, то да, — уклончиво ответил Джон. — Я стараюсь выбирать более короткие пути, но иногда… Созерцание показывает то, что ему угодно.   
— Ты говорил, что я ему нравлюсь!  
— Разумеется. Если ты помнишь, это не мешало ему прежде наслаждаться моими страданиями. Возможно, это один из древних религиозных страхов. Ведь Моисей сорок лет скитался по пустыне.   
— Как обычно, во всем виноваты католики!  
— Если обратится к другим религиям, то…   
— Джон, я всего лишь хочу оказаться в тихом спокойном месте, где можно выпить чего-нибудь холодного. И желательно, чтобы это не был коктейль из человеческой крови.

Поначалу Мартин радовался, когда они попадали в более людные места, но вскоре перестал. Иногда они успевали физически сменить локацию, иногда граница владений была размыта и сразу после природных просторов они оказывались в ресторане. В дорогом ресторане, столик в котором ни Мартин, ни Джон на зарплату в Архивах никогда не могли себе позволить.   
Играла тихая приятная музыка, в правой руке Мартин держал бокал шампанского. Если это был чей-то страх, то странный. Возможно, страх разоблачения? Один из тех неловких социальных страхов, что Мартин терпеть не мог. Сейчас их разоблачат и с позором выкинут вон?  
— Что это? — спросил Мартин с подозрением глядя на бокал.  
— Dom Perignon, — любезно подсказал официант. — Подарок от заведения для счастливых влюбленных.   
— Влюбленных?  
— С днем святого Валентина! Чтобы вы могли скрасить время, пока ждете десерт.  
В этот момент Мартин опустил глаза и заметил стоявшие на столе полупустые тарелки с горячим. Они заказывали и съели рыбу и креветки, но он этого совершенно не помнил. Страх чревоугодия? Потери памяти?  
— Просим прощение за ожидание. Сегодня у нас особенно много гостей. Если бы вы заранее предупредили о своем визите…  
Мартин ждал, что официант превратится в какую-нибудь хтоническую тварь или окажется новым лицом их очередного старого знакомого, но музыка играла и ничего больше не происходило.   
— Это шампанское было выбрано для свадьбы принца Чарльза и Леди Дианы в 1981 году, — заметил Джон. — Тогда в честь года рождения принцессы решили выпустить шампанское в винтажной бутылке 1961 года. Несколько бутылок продали коллекционерам.  
— Для нас честь принимать настоящего знатока, — сказал официант и ненадолго удалился, пожелав им удачного вечера.   
— Здесь миленько, — оглядевшись, признался Мартин. Их стол украсили живыми цветами — настоящими, а не теми, что росли в Садах Джареда. Повсюду были розовые ленты, купидоны и сердечки, словно они играли массовку в романтической комедии о свадьбе внучки Королевы. В меню это заведение называлось Jardin d'Amour. — Думаешь, не стоит его пить?  
— Можешь и выпить, — щедро предложил Джон. — Ты же недавно умирал от жажды. Насколько я вижу — это чудовищно дорогое, но самое настоящее шампанское. Тем более, сегодня День Святого Валентина. На него принято делать подобные вещи? Ну, ходить куда-то?  
— Друзья Джареда Хепуорта открыли кулинарию? На десерт нам подадут блюдо, сделанное из предыдущих гостей?  
— Это нечто иное, — возразил Джон. — Я пока не понял, что именно.  
— Как у Салейсы?  
— Нет. Похоже, что здесь замешаны сразу несколько сил. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Мартин пожал плечами.   
— Не знаю. Как бездарный актер в глупой романтической комедии?   
— Честно говоря, не видел ни одной, — признался Джон. — Всегда выключал секунд через тридцать.   
— Но Глаз ведь… — Мартин замялся, подбирая слова. — В каком-то смысле видел их все?  
— Элайас никогда не казался мне особым любителем телевидения.   
— Но это место не могло появиться из ниоткуда! Только что мы были в пустыне.  
— Да, — согласился Джон. — Не могло. И мне здесь не нравится. Хотя я не чувствую, что кто-то прямо пытается мне навредить.  
— Возможно, они тебя боятся? — предположил Мартин. — Узнав, что стало с другими, они пытаются дать тебе взятку. Нашли раритетное шампанское, построили прекрасный ресторан среди ничего и отдали его нам в полное распоряжение. Ты никогда не мечтал о…   
Мартин осекся. Вряд ли прагматик вроде Джона мечтал о столь глупых и бессмысленных вещах, как свидание в романтической обстановке на День Святого Валентина.   
— Никогда не понимал этот праздник, — подумав, Джон добавил: — Если официант не появится в ближайшую минуту, уходим отсюда. Я передумал, лучше ничего тут не ешь и не пей.  
Словно по волшебству официант материализовался буквально в следующее мгновение и поставил на стол красиво украшенный торт с надписью «Д+М=20 лет! Любовь навсегда».   
— От лица нашего заведения — с годовщиной!   
Джон побледнел и что-то неразборчиво прошептал, но Мартин не расслышал, потому что рядом с треском зажглись бенгальские огни, взорвались хлопушки и их обоих осыпало ворохом бумажных розовых конфетти в форме сердечек.   
— Счастья!  
— Страсти!  
— Любви!  
— Страданий и свежей боли!  
— Долгих лет жизни!   
— Да будут ваши глаза вечно устремлены друг на друга!  
— Отчаяния!  
— Процветания!  
Другие гости, присутствовавшие в ресторане, повставали из-за своих столиков и поднимали за них свои бокалы. Мартин хотел взять Джона за руку — он ведь сидел прямо напротив, но стол будто стал длиннее, и толпа отрезала их друг от друга. От паники было трудно дышать. Гости понимающе улыбались, тянули к нему руки, норовили по-приятельски похлопать по плечу, как на свадьбе дальней родни, куда тебя и пригласили-то совершенно случайно, потому что бабушка когда-то завещала кому-то вазу, и они решили, что важно поддерживать семейные узы.  
— Довольно! Убирайтесь! — рявкнул Джон и будто куклы гости послушно расселись по своим местам. — Проваливайте туда, откуда пришли!  
— Джон? — позвал его Мартин. — Что это было?  
Джон не ответил, но Мартин успел заметить, что он избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Когда Мартин протянул руку, ее грубо сбросили.  
— Джон?  
— Мне надо в туалет. Не разговаривай с ними.   
«Ему надо сделать то, что он обычно делает, — напомнил себе Мартин. — Записать Заявление, пересказать увиденную картину ужасов. Я же сам говорил ему, что больше не желаю это слушать».  
Но это раньше. Сейчас, сидя в дорогом ресторане у руин торта с надписью «Д+М=20 лет! Любовь навсегда» и с бокалом чудовищно дорогого шампанского ему отчаянно хотелось знать правду. Официант смотрел на него сочувственно, но Мартин не стал с ним заговаривать — это было не его дело. Джон был прав. Чем бы не питалось это место, от него оно ничего не получит.   
Он мог не соблюдать правила. Раз он был аватарой, скорее всего, они не могли ничего ему сделать. Мартин решительно встал из-за стола и направился к туалетам. У Джона этот путь занял буквально несколько мгновений, Мартину повезло меньше. Пространство будто раздвинулось и повсюду расставили столики. Сидели везде исключительно по двое — две женщины, у одной губы цвета кармина, а у другой элегантный дневной макияж; мужчина и женщина, он щегольски молод, ей за далеко за семьдесят; двое мужчин, один из них похож на лорда из палаты общин, другой — больше на его камердинера. Они целовались, шутили, чокались бокалами с шампанским. Сегодня, в День Святого Валентина, не было ничего удивительного в том, что их окружали милые щебечущие пары.   
Как на зло, все они выглядели такими счастливыми, такими подчеркнуто радостными. Возможно, Джон ушел не потому, что ему пришло в голову новое Заявление, а потому, что ему противно было в этом участвовать. Или он не хотел видеть именно Мартина? Чем на самом деле были их отношения, если не проявлением запоздалого раскаяния на руинах прежнего мира? Какое дело аватаре Созерцания до обычных человеческих чувств? Помнил ли он вообще, что это такое или притворялся из вежливости?  
Мартин не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, разве что на пляже. А может, тогда было проще — лучше не иметь никаких надежд, чем понять, что все, что ты себе возомнил, оказалось ненастоящим.  
Пришел в себя он в кабинке туалета. Джон прижал его голову к кафелю и хлопал по щекам.   
— Ты мог бы еще немного притвориться, что любишь меня, — холодно заметил Мартин. — В честь Дня Святого Валентина. Сделать вид, что нам есть, что праздновать.  
У Джона задергался правый глаз.   
— Ты мог бы бросить меня в пустыне. Или еще раньше. Это было бы честнее.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать?! — закричал Джон. — Прямо сейчас.  
В зале все еще играла очередная сладкая песенка про любовь. Мелодия звучала знакомо, но Мартин на протяжении вечера не мог разобрать слов. Она просто лилась в уши сладкой патокой. Что-то привязчивое вроде «ложь — это любовь» или «любовь — это ложь». Какая разница?  
Он знал, что Джон мог испепелить его на месте. Если бы хотел. Если бы Мартин не был для него пустым местом, попыткой отрицать свою нечеловеческую природу.  
— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Мартин. — Делай, что хочешь.   
— Сократим путь, — предложил Джон, крепко схватив его за руку, и добавил куда-то в пространство: — Ты бы сдохла еще более мучительно, чем твоя сестра, если бы у меня было время на разборки. Поняла, тварь?  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — спросил Мартин. — Что происходит?  
— Не отпускай мою руку, что бы не случилось, — сказал Джон, а затем потянул его за собой и прошел прямо сквозь покрытую кафелем стену.  
Мартин моргнул. Уши сразу заложило от громкой электронной музыки. Джон что-то говорил, но его опять было не слышно. На запястье у Мартина появился неоновый браслет, фрак сменился более неформальной одеждой, полумрак полуподвала заставлял щурить глаза. Периодически кто-то случайно толкал его плечом и дежурно извинялся.  
Только что они были в роскошном ресторане, а сейчас перенеслись в не менее модный клуб. Мартин не был уверен, что подобные места существуют за пределами постов в инстаграме. Ценник на баре составлял его месячную премию — поскольку Мартин Блэквуд был далеко не работником месяца, видел за всю карьеру он ее всего один раз.  
— Красавчик, хочешь выпить? — к нему подошел мужчина с лицом похожим на постаревшего, но молодящегося известного актера. Его звали как-то на Д? Когда Мартину было лет пятнадцать, у него над кроватью висел его плакат. — Майлз? Микки? Дай угадаю, Мартин?   
— Что? — опешил Мартин, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Странно, что он не мог разобрать слова Джона, но только что отчетливо услышал этот приятный и глубокий бархатистый голос. — Вы, наверное, ошиблись?  
— Твой бойфренд не будет против, — заметил «актер», — он сам виноват, что не обращает на тебя внимания.   
Рука Джона все еще сжимала его руку, но смотрел он совершенно в другую сторону. И когда Мартин обернулся, то сразу обмер.  
— Джонни-бой, — с очаровательной улыбкой произнес Тимоти Стокер. Живой и невредимый. Что бы это ни было, оно улыбалось, как Тим, двигалось, как Тим, говорило, как Тим. Возможно, оно было Тимом гораздо больше, чем сам Тим когда-либо был. Оно держалось столь уверенно, что это Мартин рядом с Джоном чувствовал себя фальшивкой. — Не думал, что ты к нам заглянешь.   
И пока Мартин растерянно хлопал глазами, Тим подошел к Джону и страстно поцеловал его в губы, будто делал это тысячу раз.  
Мартин ойкнул от боли. Джон с такой силой сжимал его руку, что костяшки побелели.   
— Все они одинаковы, — с сочувствием сказал ему «актер». — Сначала он один раз совершенно случайно толкнул тебя, и ты упал, а вот ты уже лежишь на полу и из тебя делают бойцовскую грушу.   
— Вы неправильно поняли! — возразил Мартин и позвал: — Джон!  
Но Джон не слышал его. Похоже, ему гораздо интереснее было разговаривать с Тимом. Ему всегда интереснее было разговаривать с Тимом. С Тимом и Сашей, которые понимали его с полуслова, а не с Мартином то делающим абсолютно все не так, то врывающимся со своими неуместными предложениями выпить чаю.   
Джону не нравился чай, он пил черный кофе. Крепкий и горячий. Как Тим Стокер в облегающих черных леггинсах и косухе.   
— Так это обычно и бывает, — сказал «актер». — Всегда находится кто-то горячее и моложе тебя, парень. Уж мне ли не знать… Лучше выбрать кого-то надежного, чем цепляться за мечту, а на старости лет куковать в одиночестве и сниматься в сиквелах сиквелов.   
— Джон!  
Джон не слышал — даже не смотрел в его сторону. Тим улыбался улыбкой парня, который всегда получал то, что хотел — и мужчин, и женщин. Никто не способен был ему отказать. В отличие от Мартина, с которым если и встречались, то от безысходности, в него влюблялись сразу по уши.   
Мартин подумал, что, возможно, пора смириться, что ему никогда не быть кем-то вроде Тима Стокера. Кем-то, кого хотят до дрожи в коленках, чье им можно стонать, забывшись от удовольствия. Раскрыть глаза и принять собственное одиночество. В конце концов, зачем цепляться за человека, которому с самого начала был неинтересен? Ведь Апокалипсис особо ничего не изменил.   
— Сара рано поняла, что не все заслуживают настоящей любви. Ее психоаналитик считал, что причина в ее родителях и нескольких неудачных отношениях, но сама она в это не верила. Чем больше ее любили, чем больше о ней заботились, тем более неловко она себя чувствовала. Куда бы она не пошла, ее окружало смутное, неутолимое одиночество. Она была грустным воздушным шариком из детского мультика — как сильно не дуй, из него быстро выходит воздух. Причина точно была в чем-то ином. Все ее братья и сестры выросли любящими, дружными и пытались окружить и ее сладкой патокой заботы. Словно испытывали чувство вины за то, что семейный конвейер счастливых голубков дал на ней сбой. Некоторые люди рождаются одинокими, некоторые люди просто созданы, чтобы быть несчастными, — не глядя на Тима, произнес Джон. — Сара знала, что была хороша собой. Умна. Ее уважали в школе, звали на вечеринки в колледже, ценили на работе. В какой-то момент она решила, что ей и не нужна ничего больше. Пока не случилась Аманда. Она не спрашивала ее мнение на этот счет, просто однажды подошла в баре. Повела ее в кино. Под дождем раскрыла над ней зонт. Сара упустила момент, когда все это зашло слишком далеко и превратилось в разглядывание фотоальбомов, вечеринки у общих друзей и отмечание праздничных дат. О, Аманда обожала отмечать праздничные даты. Она помнила, какая погода стояла в день, когда они познакомились. С нежностью рассказывала всем, кто готов был слушать, про день, когда раскрыла над ней зонт. Она писала ей милые записки перед уходом на работу, отправляла смешные видео с котятами на телефон, водила в шикарные рестораны. Чем больше она старалась, тем более, фальшиво это выглядело. Тем сильнее Сара чувствовала себя самозванкой, которую вот-вот раскусят, потому что она сама не умела ни писать милые записки, ни устраивать романтические сюрпризы, ни чего из того, что столь легко делала Аманда. Единственное, что она замечала — каждый раз, когда на Аманду с интересом посматривал кто-то еще. Посреди роскошного ресторана, с губами, накрашенными ярко-карминовой помадой, ей было страшно, неуютно и одиноко. Она жила в непрерывном ожидании дня, когда же Аманда наконец поймет, что некоторые люди созданы быть одинокими. Когда ее оставят в покое. Но они продолжали сидеть за столиком в ресторане, окруженные парами, которые по-настоящему счастливы, по-настоящему любят друг друга. И тогда Сара взяла в левую руку столовый нож и…  
— Джон, — перебил его Мартин, — нам ведь лучше тут не задерживаться?  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что он хочет куда-то идти с тобой? — поддел его Тим. Его рука обнимала Джона за талию.   
Проигрыватель зашипел, и музыка вдруг замолкла. Мартин оглянулся и заметил, что все влюбленные на танцполе замерли, как мухи, пойманные в янтаре. Глаза их стали совершенно пустыми.   
— Я думал, что ту кассету прислал Элайас, — спокойно в оглушительной тишине произнес Джон. — Среди аватар мало кто посмел бы подделать его почерк и голос. Но вижу, наглости тебе не занимать.   
— Разве не это всем во мне нравилось? — спросил Тим. — Смелость. Дерзость. Готовность нарушать правила.   
— Ты же знаешь, что случилось с той тварью, что притворялась Сашей?  
— Но в моем владении люди счастливы? — приподнял бровь Тим. — Они могут целую вечность быть с теми, кого они любят? Разве где-то слышны крики? Льется кровь?   
— В твоем владении, — загадочно протянул Джон. — Тогда понятно, за что ты так взъелся на Мартина. Ведь настоящий Тим всегда хорошо к нему относился. Ты же боишься, что у тебя отберут то, что и так тебе не принадлежит.  
— Джон, что происходит?   
— Здесь владения Одиночества, а не Чужака, сколько бы розочек и красивых ленточек они не пытались наклеить, чтобы это замаскировать. Ты и без моей помощи можешь сделать с ним все, что угодно, Мартин.   
— Тогда я хочу, чтобы его здесь не было, — сказал Мартин и с хлопком фальшивый Тим исчез. Это было не так эффектно, когда аватары убивал Джон, но немного жутко.   
Снова заиграла громкая музыка, а гости в клубе как ни в чем не бывало продолжили танцевать.   
— Так это никогда не прекратится? — без особой надежды спросил Мартин.  
— В чем-то Тим был прав. В других местах люди страдали гораздо больше. Более явно.  
— Это правда был Тим?  
— В той же мере, в какой на карусели правда была Саша.   
— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне, что это владения Одиночества?   
— Чужак довольно неплохо их замаскировал… И, кроме того, с ходу было трудно определить дело в моих предубеждениях или это место… такое, какое есть.  
— Предубеждениях?  
Сейчас, как бы громко ни орала музыка, они прекрасно слышали друг друга.   
— Я не очень хорош, — пробормотал Джон, — во всяких романтических вещах. И ненавижу День Святого Валентина.   
— Совершенно ужасен, — согласился Мартин, — но знаешь, именно это мне в тебе и нравится.   
Они ушли, а те, кто остался во владениях Одиночества, продолжили страдать посереди бесконечного праздника, который на самом деле не приносил никому радости. 

Следующие несколько владений Плоти, Охоты и Разрушения Мартин встретил практически с радостью. Лучше уж старые добрые реки крови и жуткие человеческие крики. С ними они легко перешагивали с одного берега на другой.  
— Я, наверное, должен кое в чем тебе признаться, — сказал Джон.   
— Есть еще одно владение Одиночества, принадлежащее мне, о котором я не знаю?  
— Их гораздо больше, чем два, — согласился Джон. — Но я знаю, что тебе неприятно питаться чужой болью. Поэтому гораздо проще пойти другими путями.   
— Это крайне мягкий способ сообщить мне, что я более опасное чудовище, чем я сам полагал, — язвительно заметил Мартин. — И сколько их всего?  
— Подумай сам. В двадцать первом веке Одиночество — один из самых влиятельных страхов. Питер Лукас не зря встал тогда во главе Института. Но вообще я хотел поговорить про Тима…  
— Но это не был Тим. Ты сам сказал.  
— Честно говоря, несколько секунд и я сомневался. И подумал, что так хотел, чтобы он был жив, что случайно мог создать… Владения, где это могло бы произойти.   
— Случайно, — покачал головой Мартин. — Место, где Тим при встрече целует тебя в засос?  
— Нет. Скорее это была бы база отдыха, где занимаются экстремальным спортом. Тим показывал мне брошюру, где хотел поехать в горы заниматься каякингом.   
— Но такого места не существует, ведь так? Тим мертв.  
— М, — протянул Джон. — Я не уверен.   
— О, Джон, — вздохнул Мартин. — Ты худший Антихрист в истории. Ты даже не знаешь точно, какие беды на нас навлек.  
— Я знаю. Точно, — сказал Джон. — Но обычно предпочитаю не смотреть на это все слишком пристально. Если без этого можно обойтись.  
— Разумеется. Есть еще что-то о чем мне нужно знать?  
Джон долго молчал, чтобы затем сухо произнести:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Что?  
— Подумал, что ты должен это знать.  
— Но ты уже это говорил? — напомнил Мартин и мысленно подсчитал: — Три раза.  
— Там мне показалось, что это необходимо повторить. Но Тим меня отвлек, а потом… Бывает трудно удержать это все в голове.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Но ты это знаешь.   
— Знаю, — согласился Джон. — Это довольно очевидно. И порой отвлекает.   
Мартин крепче взял его за руку. Но оказалось, что Джон на этом не закончил:  
— Проблема в том, что ты и Ему нравишься. Слишком сильно нравишься.   
— Созерцанию?  
Все же Мартин надеялся, что не Элайасу.   
— Да.   
— Потому что я нравлюсь тебе?   
— Я боюсь, что рано или поздно оно придумает способ задержать нас дольше. Место, где тебе захочется остаться.   
— Как с Дейзи?   
— Это не самая подходящая аналогия.   
— Ты утверждал, что это единственное место, где она была по-настоящему счастлива, — Джон промолчал. Тогда Мартин добавил: — Не думаю, что это будет проблемой. Мы легко смогли покинули «мои владения». В крайнем случае ты можешь оставить меня там и забрать после того, как все закончится.   
— На месте Басиры я бы сказал «да».   
— О.  
— Поэтому я предпочел бы, чтобы Глаз больше не пытался исполнять твои желания.   
— И прямо посереди Апокалипсиса ты будешь останавливаться каждые сто метров, чтобы меня поц… — начал Мартин, но в этот Джон наклонился и действительно его поцеловал. — М-м-м, Джон!  
— Если тебе хочется, Мартин. Достаточно сказать.   
— Серьезно?!  
— Должны быть плюсы в том, чтобы являться аватарой древнего ужаса, вызвавшей Апокалипсис.


End file.
